COOL Butterfly
by DefenseAttorny
Summary: Molly always has been C.O.O.L. A Constipated, Overdated, Overweighted Loser. No one likes her. Molly is what you would call a caterpillar. However, a caterpillar eventually always turns into a butterfly.
1. The caterpillar

Ribbons and heart shaped balloons filled every corner of the island, yet the adorations were still not complete. The buildings were yet to be painted red and the flowers were still too early to be picked.

Molly sat on a bench, careful not to sit on the pasted-on hearts. She stared wistfully at the decorations, wishing she could help. She didn't bother asking. She knew if she did, she'd only get strange looks wondering if she just wanted to eat everything they worked on. Needless to say, Molly was fat.

The girls were nice enough, but the boys always made fun of her. They harassed her every time she went out, even to the point where she was scared to even take care of her crops.

Julius was the worst one. He was the ring-leader of the group. He even got Luke, one of the nicest people she knew, to hate her. It was a wonder how Candace had such a huge crush on him.

Not every boy was a jerk though. Toby was pretty nice. All he did was sit there and fish. True, Molly had never talked to him, but he never made fun of her.

"Molly, what are you just sitting here for?" Maya sat down next to her, holding a bottle of glue

Molly sighed, "Just watching everyone."

"Well, I just finished making a Valentine's Day cake for you-know-who." She was talking about Chase, her huge crush. Molly suspected it was mainly because of his food, "I just need to add some decorations."

"What's the glue for?"

"So I can glue on the decorations, silly!" She held out the bottle of scholastic glue proudly, "I got glitter-glue so it can look prettier."

"Isn't glitter glue, um, toxic?"

Maya shrugged, "Chase said that all my food are toxic, so one bottle of glitter-glue won't change anything."

Molly couldn't help but nod in agreement.

….

The snowflake flowers were growing at a steady paste, and in a couple of days would be ready to harvest.

Molly came from the city two months ago, and she still couldn't believe how fast crops grew here. Flowers grew in three days, produce less than a week.

She made sure the flowers grew at a fast pace actually, making sure they were watered and were given the best soil. It wouldn't be long before she would be able to afford an animal.

Molly got a steady amount of income, spending it most on fertilizer and upgrades for her tools. She used the remaining money on food. There was usually about 200-400 G left, and she put that in her savings account. For her animal. She was considering a silkworm.

She sighed inwardly, knowing that the flowers were still due tomorrow, and she couldn't grow them any faster. Julius and the others won't care though, they probably just wanted another reason to hate her.

The flowers were for Valentines Day. They'd dry them and laminate them, so they would last forever. After that, the petals would be painted red and look perfectly new. Perfectly new factory manufactured ones.

She wondered if she should give up on the roses given to her by her younger sister Angela. Molly quickly dismissed the idea. It was her last memento of Angela. She died on Waffle Island while she was on her way to Castanet.

She took a final glance at her flowers before going inside, tomorrow was going to be a long day.

….


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own harvest moon :D

Oh, and Gill appears in this chapter.

...

Molly woke up early, too stressed to sleep. She just knew Julius would do something bad to her. Unless she made those flowers sprout out of the ground, she was screwed.

She peeked out the window. As expected, the flowers were still pre-mature. Maybe tomorrow or the day after would they be ready to harvest.

Her face white, she grabbed the watering can and a packet of fertilizer and carefully walked outside. There was no sign of him. Relieved, she loosened up and began walking towards her field,

"Where do think your going?"

Molly turned to stone. After a long silence, she turned her head. Julius and the rest of the villagers were behind him. Literally all the villagers. Everyone looked pretty angry,

"Oh… What are you…" Molly couldn't finish her sentence. Luke and Chase grabbed her arms so she couldn't move. Julius moved forward close enough for Molly to notice that he was wearing a liquid foundation and hot-pink lip gloss. Ungghhh.

"So where are those flowers, Molly?" He took a look at the fields, smirking "They're due today. Have you forgotten that? Or were you too busy snacking on foods that you stole from the Inn?"

Molly didn't answer. Or she couldn't. Chase was blocking her mouth, "Mrfffffffff!"

"I know you stole them. I saw you." Julius lied. Hatred filled Molly's eyes.

It seemed everyone believed him from the outraged screams. She couldn't bear look at them. She knew he was lying but she couldn't help but feel a little guilty.

She suddenly realized something. They believed him because she was fat. They believed him because she was ugly. Her respect for them was replace with cold hate.

Maya stepped out of the crowd. Molly expected her to say something demeaning to her, but instead she looked Julius right in the eye, "Liar."

He looked a bit surprised, but put his bravado back on. Before he could protest, Maya looked at Chase, her pent-up affection seemed to turn into disgust. Molly felt him loosen up a bit on her,

"Maya…" Chase called out.

She just shook her head and walked back into the crowd,

"Maya! Julius is telling the truth! She's a fatass! Of course she did it! Maya!" The words stung, but Molly knew he was telling the truth. **(A/N: Don't worry Chase fans, he isn't a bad guy, just misunderstanding)**

Julius gave Chase a warning look before announcing, "Destory them. Everything."

Suddenly the crowd turned into a rampage. They started destroying everything. Molly couldn't do anything about it, still being held still by Chase and Luke. She watched in horror as they started ripping out her precious flowers that she spent so much money on, destroying the field to just dirt and weeds.

She was too busy looking at them killing her crops that she did not notice them breaking into their house. Tears started forming in her eyes, but she held them off. She wouldn't cry anymore. Not anymore.

Her house she spent so hard upgrading was reduced to its original state from when she first bought it. Maybe worse. She caught some people carrying off with some of her furniture.

"Julius! I found some flowers!" Luna came out carrying the bundle of Angela's flowers. Molly's eyes widened. Anything, anything but those flowers.

Julius grabbed them and turned to Molly, sneering, "Why were you hiding these, huh? You knew we needed flowers!" Chase uncovered her mouth to let her answer.

"Give those back! Those aren't just any flowers, they're my sister's!"

Julius just rolled his eyes and walked away with them, Luke and Chase scurrying after him.

Molly just sat there. She just watched everything she had worked for be destroyed. She narrowed her eyes and spat on the ground, pretending it was Julius's face. She steadied herself up, and walked shakily back to her house, where she crawled up on the floor.

...

Her bed and telephone were still there and untouched. Her cabinet and toolbox were basically destroyed, but nevertheless, violated.

She would never go out again, she vowed. She would stay here the rest of her life and take care of her crops. She paused, what crops?

She looked at her telephone, an idea popping up in her head. She would order the seeds through the phone. She stopped to think once again, wondering where she would get the money. She checked her pockets to only find 20 G.

Molly did quick calculations. She would buy a packet of seeds and get at least 200 G from it. So on and so on.

Molly smiled. This was a new life. No more need to go out and get made fun of.

She raced to the phone and dialed the Inn, praying that Maya would pick up. Soon enough, a high-pitched voice answered the phone. Her voice was stuffy, like she'd been crying, "Hello?"

"Maya? Is that you?" Molly heard a loud rustling in the back.

"Molly! Are you okay! Omigosh, I hope they didn't destroy everything… you must be devastated! Oh, Molly, how are you going to show your face to town again?"

"I'm not. Anyway, that's not the case. I need you to do me a favor." There was a silence on the other end,

"What do you want me to do?"

"I need you to come to my house three times a week to ship crops to Sunshine Island starting next week. Just take them to Gill to take care of it."

"Alright, but why Sunshine Island? Why not here? It's much easier."

"Didn't you see today's incident? I'm not giving any profit to this place!" Molly coughed, recomposing herself, "Anyway, Thank you for standing up for me today. It meant a lot to me, ya know?"

Maya seemed to nod, "Well, I had to." Molly didn't bother asking what she meant by that

"Oh, can you send me the money too? I need it too buy seeds." She felt a bit guilty asking all these requests, but it had to be done.

"Fine, but in exchange, you have to bake me the most delicious pie in the world!"

Molly smiled, "It's a deal."

...

Gill rubbed his temples, too dizzy to drink the precious tomato juice that sat right in front of him.

The Molly Incident was costing the island about ten thousand dollars in cash. Apparently, she had stolen that much. It was more than the mayor made in half a year. Of course, the job didn't have much profit anyway, since there were only about twenty people on the island. There were only so much people that needed to buy farming land.

Hamilton came waddling through the front door, a tired expression on his usually optimistic face.

"Hello, father." Gill sighed, "Is the money ready?"

Hamilton returned his sigh and took out a check with purple puppies printed on it, "Yes, right here. Send it to Sunshine Island or whatever."

Gill nodded and put the check in a folder, to send it after he finished work. He really didn't have a job, just mostly help his father out with paperwork he couldn't do himself.

To add to his worries, Ruth came through the front door, carrying a bag of buckwheat seeds. She seemed unsettled.

"Hamilton, can you send this to Molly?" Her voice swayed a bit, like she was guilty, "I… I couldn't bear to go back there again. I know she didn't steal the food but I just go caught up in the moment… Oh…" Her confessions came out like a waterfall, so fast that it was almost impossible to comprehend, "She was such a good customer too…"

Gill gave a disbelieving scowl, like Ruth was hired to say the words. If everyone else thought Molly stole it, then she stole it. It was a matter of common sense.

Hamilton caught his look and silently kicked him in the leg. Gill had the sense not to scream in pain.

"Of course, Ruth. Gill will personally hand deliver it to her!" Before Gill to protest, Ruth nodded and ran out the door, seeming to know he would say otherwise.

Gill groaned. He was not very eager to meet Harmonica town's most hated villager.

Especially since she was fat.

...

I though the phone scene with Maya and Molly was really awkward

Anyway, review :D

I'm not the type to force people to review to get more chapters, but I do enjoy reviews. Also, If I get 6 reviews by chapter 7, I'll add something special :D

Knowing me, It'll probably will be just a one-shot. Oh well.


	3. Chapter 3

Ffffffffffffffffff

Sorry for not updating. I'm tempted to say I was busy, but you know. Its summer and yeah…..

Grawsh. Why so much reviews? I feel guilty now for not updating. Well I uploaded two chapters in one time today soooooooo…

This chapter is not necessarily important. It's just a bridge between one chapter and the next. I'd rather no one read it.

And again, thank you for the reviews. I'll try to update more often

…

Gill arrived at her house by noon, a bit surprised to see how dilapidated it was. He had heard the rest of the villagers tore it all up.

What was done was done, Gill walked to the front steps of the house, clutching the bag of buckwheat in his hands. Taking a deep breath he knocked on the door. He would have rather left it in the front steps and run away, but that would have been impolite.

No one answered.

He knocked again, a little harder this time. Still, Molly didn't answer.

Gill was not used to being ignored. He kicked the door, which actually flung it open. He blinked a few times.

The room was a mess, dirt and scum all over the floors. Only the bed and telephone were intact. Seeing as if there was no one here, he invited himself in, forgetting his manners through the shock of the state of the house.

Something was off. First of all, there was a large squeak coming from the bed. He had not noticed the giant lump beneath the covers,

"Urm… I brought the seeds…"

The figure shifted a little, "Leave it here. Get out."

Gill rolled his eyes and left it on the floor, happy to get out.

What a rude girl.

…

Molly woke up to the sound of someone knocking at her door. A feeling of dread overcame her. Had Julius come back to torture her more? She quickly grabbed her covers and pulled it over her head.

It knocked again. Molly didn't dare breathe.

Suddenly, the door flung open. She could not see who it was, still underneath the covers. She let out a squeak of surprise.

"I've brought the seeds." An unfamiliar voice called out. Relief flooded Molly as she almost crawled out of her blanket. She decided not to.

"Leave it here. Get out." Still, he did break into her house.

After a few minutes, Molly peeked out of the covers. The seeds were on the floor and it seemed like the boy left.

She didn't know why, but she felt a feeling of longing.

It was a week since the break-in and the buckwheat was a day away from harvesting. Her stomach rumbled. She had eaten only a loaf of stale bread and some lettuce. Trying her best to ignore it, she curled up in her bed. She wondered if it was going to be like this forever. Lonely and always hungry.

It was better then being lonely and almost bullied to death she decided, and closed her eyes.

There was a knocking at the door and she wondered if the boy had come back.

Just in case, she refused to move.

"Molly. Its me. Maya." Molly sprang up and rushed to the door, flinging it open. Maya had the now ready buckwheat in her hands along with fertilizer and dirt, "How do you manage to take these out so easily? They're like rocks with superglue."

Molly rolled her eyes playfully, "Puh-lease. Weeds are worse than that."

Maya nodded, her teeth chattering, "I-its cold. I should have worn a jacket. I-I'll go give this to Gill tomorrow."

Molly frowned a bit guiltily seeing as there was nothing she could do. Her jackets were worn out and the house itself was the same temperature as outside due to the holes.

"Thank you, Maya." Molly hesitated before bowing a little. Maya nodded and waddled away, her legs looking to stiff to bend. Laughing a little, Molly returned to her house. Maybe life wouldn't be so bad.

She slumped down on her bed. _Yeah right…_

…

Gill did not expect Maya to come through his door in the middle of night. Her face was almost blue and her legs were knocking. She held out a stalk of buckwheat. Gill brightened despite the fact she had come inside without knocking. Fresh crops were always welcome at Castanet. Even if it was only a single stalk.

"S-send this to S-sunshine Island." She chattered. Gill frowned.

"Why Sunshine Island? Castanet needs all the crops it gets. Craig and Ruth can only produce so much fruit. It doesn't help they only grow flowers, you know."

"Too bad. Give me the money by tomorrow." Was all she said before throwing the stalk into his hands and running out.

Gill sighed, tempted to deny her request. That would be illegal and could get him in a lawsuit. Gill was a boy who followed the law. Sighing he put his jacket on and trudged over to Pascal by the dock.

When he got there, he was just sitting in front of the boat, smoking his pipe.

"Pascal, can you send this to Sunshine Island?" Pascal just nodded and grabbed the buckwheat before getting on his boat. Gill frowned. Did Pascal have a life?

He turned and stalked back home, thinking. Who sold only a single stalk of buckwheat? The memory of delivering Molly's seeds popped up into his head. Still, why only one stalk when at least ten would make more profit. He sighed again. No wonder the villagers hated her. She was mental and fat.


	4. Chapter 4

Happy was not the word to describe Gill. Ever since that fat girl started sheltering in her own house, the island was falling apart. Crops refused to grow, income was scarce, and the only clothing store in town was on the verge of bankruptcy. Maya even brought boatloads of crop, but it was always sent to various islands. What was so bad about Castanet?

Ruth and Craig seemed to be enjoying luxuries however. Every week, a mystery customer would order all of the seeds. Hamilton usually delivered it, and no matter how much Gill begged, he refused to tell him the identity of the customer.

He leaned back on his chair. The paint was chipping off. Gill died a little every time he thought of it. He had just gotten it.

Out of habit, he traced his fingers over the side, careful not to force paint off. The more he tried, the more it fell apart. It was a lot like the island.

Not wanting to bother with it anymore, he continued his book. The pages were musty and yellow, yet there was a sort of vintage feel to it.

It had been given to him by his mom. She told him the book went through a lot, and had a second story to tell. It was called, 'The Ugly Duckling,'

"Hey, Gill." Hamilton waddled up to him. There were bags under his eyes and he had lot a lot of weight in the past seven months. His hair was thinning and he seemed tired no matter how much he slept. Gill wondered if the diet pills were working.

"Gill." He repeated, "You wanted to know who the customer was. The one that buys the seeds."

Gill looked up at that.

Hamilton trudged back to his room and came back with a wheelbarrow full of seed packs.

"Take this to Molly. I… I'm a little sore today." He smiled sadly. Gill knew better though. His now thin and lanky arms could no longer handle anything anymore. He… Wait. Molly?

"Molly's the one buying all these?"

Hamilton didn't reply. He had already went back to bed.

….

Gill had never even touched a wheelbarrow before. He rather let other people carry his stuff for him.

A near hundred pound load was not easy to haul all over town. To make it worse, everyone started pointing. Luna had pointed and laughed. Jerk.

She was pretty though, and her silky pink hair was just fabulous. Unlike a typical five year old boy, he had never hated pink. Now almost 20, he found the color sophisticated and dapper.

For some reason, people had the assumption he was gay. Every once in a while, Julius would come over and give him tomato juice, wink, and leave. Unghhh

He lugged the barrow over the path that linked Garmon Mines and Harmonica town, finally stopping at the entrance of the ranch.

He had expected a deserted, lonely place. This… He couldn't speak. The house and barn were still full of holes and half of the coop had fallen apart, but the field. The field was full of all different types of crops.

Honeydew and tomatoes were half of it, but there were crops he couldn't even name. He would have stood there for a little longer if he hadn't remembered the island. The island that was falling apart. The island that no one knew about anymore. The island that he grew up in.

While Castanet was in pieces and something other than fish was rarely eaten, this ranch was prospering. The amounts of fruits on the field could have fed a whole family for two weeks. Yet, why was all this never seen in the markets? Oh yeah. It was sold to the other markets. He had wondered where Maya had gotten the crops.

To angry to care, he knocked on the door loudly. Waiting impatiently for a response, he kicked the door as he had done last time. As expected it flung open.

Who was this girl?

…

As usual, Molly woke up at six and immediately went to take care of her crops. She proudly beamed as she finished up the third row of her tomatoes. They were doing well.

The only fear she had is if there was to be a storm. She had heard it could take out half of a field.

There was one tomato though, that was separated from the others. A green pepper separated it. It was ripe, but ugly and decent. Still, she picked it, careful not to harm it. This green pepper could have saved a starving man.

It seemed she had clutched it to hard. Green pepper juice squirted over her shirt. Her only shirt that she could have gone in public with.

Sighing, she finished up her crops and hurried back to her house.

Taking off her shirt, she dunked it in a bucket of water and rubbed it with a giant rock. It worked quiet decently actually.

Suddenly, the door flung open.

…..

All anger forgotten, Gills stood there. He simply stood there, not having the sense to turn away and mutter an apology. He just stood there.

A girl with brown, curly hair sat cross legged on the floor with a bucket of water and a giant rock. A yellow blouse was in the bucket.

She had big brown eyes with long eyelashes. Her cheeks were a light pink color and he could tell she wasn't wearing any make-up.

Even if she was sitting down, Gill could tell she had a good figure. All in all, she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

Oh, and she was shirtless.

The girl turned a bright red and turned around covering her chest. Gill suddenly was pulled back in reality. He stepped back and covered his eyes.

"Sorry! I thought… Sorry for breaking into your house…I didn't mean… Are you…." He spluttered, not knowing exactly what to say. She probably thought he was a creeper now. Normal people usually don't break into houses and stare at shirtless women. Well, maybe in Toby's case. Those were the times when he only opened his eyes.

"I… Get out!" The voice sounded strangely familiar. She threw the bucket at him.

It barely touched his hair as he jumped out of the way. The girl found whatever she could and started chucking it at him. Gill finally had the sense to run away.

He hid behind a bush, gasping for air. He probably deserved that.

Wait… Where was Molly?

Waiting a few minutes, he came up to the doorway again, which was closed. He knocked on it gently.

"I truly am sorry." He called out, "I came to deliver your seeds."

"Leave it here and get out." Was the simple reply.

"I need to ask your something first." He called out again.

"…What?"

"Do you know any Molly's that happened to live here? She's big and large."

The door flung open. The girl stood face-to-face with him, now wearing a over-sized baseball shirt. She had an angry look on her face.

"What do you mean? I am Molly!" Her eyes were narrowed. Gill was confused. How could a fat oversized girl like her be the beautiful girl that stood in front of him? He had seen an embarrassing picture of her once that was posted all over town hall. He felt disgusted as soon as he saw her stomach.

"I'm talking about Molly Pitcher."

The girl rolled her eyes, "Right in front of you."

Gill promptly fainted.


End file.
